


Незабываемое (Unforgettable)

by Manokanaka



Category: Alien Series, Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Horror, M/M, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: XXVIII век н.э. Новый Эдем - обособленный участок фронтира, где уже долгие годы люди совершенны. Стенли Холден - единичный вариант, он умственно отсталый, таких отправляют в самые далекие уголки Нового Эдема делать грязную работу. По мнению многих здесь, "этих недолюдей" вообще стоит убивать, но общество Нового Эдема гордится своей гуманностью. Однажды на военной базе, где работает Стенли появляется таинственный Пленник...XXVIII century AD. New Eden is a very special sector of the Frontier, where people are ideal. There is no place for someone like Stanley Holden, a mentally retarded, so if one is born there, their destiny is some dirty work in the farest corners of New Eden. Many "ideal" people there believe that such "lesser humans" are better to be killed, but New Eden is very proud to be humane. One day a mysterious Prisoner appears at the military base where Stanley lives his ordinary and hard life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: КСЕНОФИЛИЯ  
> Написано во внеконкурсную программу драббл-феста "This is War" в мае 2012 года не по фильмам "Чужой", а по вселенной Чужого.

Незабываемое

 

Стенли Холден в очередной раз окидывает взглядом пустыню, что кажется ему бесконечной.   
Солнце припекает, но он не может уйти: во-первых, он должен ждать Хорошего Человека, во-вторых, идти здесь некуда.  
Он даже не знает, где это «здесь».  
Но он очень хорошо помнит о том, что его сюда привело.   
По мнению окружающих, ума Стенли Холдену недостает, но он не сомневается в том, что ему никогда не удастся забыть о случившемся, прежде всего о Пленнике, а он бы и не согласился забыть. Даже за все сокровища мира.  
Холден улыбается.

Он помнит свой дом, который никогда не был домом. Новый Эдем – фронтир, не считавшийся фронтиром. Страну совершенного человечества, где такие как он были людьми второго сорта. А ведь миссис Треммел, присматривавшая за ним в приюте, говорила, что по стандартам далекой Земли ему самую малость не хватает до той черты, которая отделяет просто тугодума от умственно отсталого.   
Помнит Стенли и военную базу, где драил полы и выполнял грязную работу, потому что был неполноценным, и, разумеется, тюрьму, полную таких разных людей – военнопленных, бунтовщиков, преступников, дезертиров. Мало кто из них был добрым, большинство были сердитыми (ещё в детстве Стенли научили тому, что злых людей не бывает, и он продолжал в это верить, даже после всех оскорблений, подначек, пошлостей и недвусмысленных предложений, услышанных им в тюремном блоке и на самой базе).  
Но вот чего ему никогда не забыть, так это Пленника.  
Нет-нет, добрые господа, никогда он не забудет, как рядовой Хиддис притащил его в заброшенный отсек тюремного блока базы и сказал, что теперь Холден должен кормить пленника и убирать за ним. И не надо было быть большого ума, чтобы увидеть, как Хиддису страшно, а ведь он храбрый, он ведь солдат.  
Стенли помнит, как гудела база слухами о пленнике. О том, что за тяжелой металлической дверью сидит страшное чудище, оставляющее за собой горы трупов. О том, что захватили его на упавшем недавно корабле десанта из Центра. О том, что его удалось запереть в большой стальной ящик, который волокли до камеры, и о том, что вроде за чудищем через месяц должен прилететь корабль Объединенных сил.  
Но ведь чудищ не бывает, они живут только в сказках?  
С чего бы господину Коменданту тюрьмы пускать туда Стенли одного, если там сидит монстр?  
Чего он не помнит, так это того, как понял причину.   
Понял, что всё это из-за Протокола, а Протокол был священен, даже если был глуп и смешон. По его милости Стенли Холден стал пушечным мясом. Не убирать за пленником и не кормить его Протокол запрещал, это было не гуманно, а общество Нового Эдема очень гордилось своей гуманностью. Только вот для того, чтобы убирать, требовалось открыть дверь. Конечно, не простую дверь. Дверь «хитрой» камеры, помещения, регулярно блокирующего заключенного в одном углу и устроенного так, что долго и удобно сидеть можно только в этом месте. Тем не менее, возможность сбежать оставалась. Но если пленник вырвется и убьет недоумка, что с того? Это сделает выполнение Протокола невозможным по независящим от Коменданта причинам. Вторая наружная дверь, отделяющая коридор с темницей от остальной части базы, значительно прочнее, а стены укреплены. Настоящий бронированный сейф. Здесь нет камер наблюдения, только рядом со второй дверью – такова директива. Другая директива гласит: если пленник вырвется в коридор, дверь не открывать до прибытия десанта.  
Всё это Стенли знает, наверное, от Пленника. Пленник многое ему показывал, не многое Холден понял, но запомнил, да, запомнил он хорошо. Хотя это и не важно, а важно другое.  
Он помнит, как волновался в первую неделю, потому что заключенный не ел. Ни крошки не исчезало с подноса. Заглянуть в камеру через оконце Стенли было боязно, но он заглянул, и не увидел ничего. Как же он испугался, что пленник умер. Он никогда не задумывался о смерти, просто знал, что люди и все твари умирают, и это грустно. И он рассказал Коменданту, сразу же рассказал, потому что Комендант был добрый, но тот только отмахнулся.  
Холден помнит, как ровно через неделю он впервые вошел в камеру.   
Перегородка на месте. Еда не тронута. Стены не исписаны, не изгажены, не воняло телом и грязью, к чему он привык. Словно и не было тут никого. Да только не совсем. Здесь пахло чем-то холодным с металлическим привкусом и легким налетом гнили, а на полу Стенли заметил какие-то подпалины.  
И он сказал тогда, «Не хорошо жечь пол, мистер Пленник», а потом перед отходом он услышал, да, он помнит, как он услышал из-за перегородки легкий шелест или скрежет.  
И обрадовался, потому что Пленник был жив, а то уж он испугался, что подхватит болезнь, от которой тот умер. Недаром же за второй дверью была камера-пшикалка, и его каждый раз обшикивали паром, который убивал болезни.  
Стенли помнит, как одним погожим днем душа его словно глупая птичка рвалась в небо, а потом двое новобранцев прижали его к стене и хотели сделать с ним что-то гадкое, да только ему удалось убежать, но душа в небо уже не рвалась. Тогда он и начал проводить у камеры больше времени, туда всё равно никто больше не ходил.   
Он приносил поднос, садился и начинал говорить. О чем, он и сам не знал – обо всем, что приходило в голову. А однажды, было это на исходе второй недели, он почувствовал, что по другую сторону двери кто-то есть.  
На следующий день Пленник, а это был он, кому же ещё, снова был там.  
Стенли просил его ответить, да только заключенный был не из говорливых, молчал.  
Вторая уборка прошла как и первая.  
Холден помнит, как хорошо это было, просто говорить с кем-то, кто не отмахивается от тебя и не зовет идиотом. Заброшенный тюремный блок стал его любимым местом на свете, только вот хотелось ему увидеть своего нового лучшего друга.  
Никогда не забудет он, как впервые увидел Пленника, украдкой заглянув в маленькое оконце. Тот был страшен, так страшен, что ни в одном кошмаре такого не увидишь, и Стенли пришлось зажать рукой рот, чтобы не закричать.  
Потом он злился на себя за то, что так испугался своего нового друга. Тот просто был не таким как все, ну так и Стенли не такой, так что на следующий день он снова пришел и говорил о всякой ерунде. В тот день у него впервые появилось странное ощущение, словно его голова – свалка, и кто-то методично перебирает её холодными пальцами. Мозгам было почти щекотно. Если бы он задумался, то понял бы, что и раньше такое случалось, но задумываться Стенли не нравилось.  
Он помнит, как тихо, но четко услышал у себя в голове: «Выпусти».   
Стенли сразу же заткнулся, сообразив, что, может, нарушает самый важный Протокол, и Пленник решил, что он уже и не пленник.  
– Нет, мистер-сэр, не могу я вас выпустить, простите, никак не могу, – отвечает Холден, и, извиняясь, добавляет. – Могу принести вам оладьи с джемом, да только вы ведь не едите ничего…  
На следующий день, он опять говорил до упаду, а Пленник снова был за дверью.

Одно воспоминание было особенно ярким. Случилось это в конце третьей недели во время третьей уборки. Заслонка точно высилась на своем месте, ей богу высилась, Стенли в окошко глянул, как его и учили, да только стоило ему войти внутрь, как за горло его ухватили сильные руки. Не людские руки, а твердые, скользкие, черные с острыми длинными когтями. Одно движение, и руки эти сломают его как соломинку.   
Вот на его лицо что-то капает, и даже такой идиот как Стенли понимает, что это слизь, она на Пленнике повсюду. И, о добрый боженька, какой же он жуткий, этот Пленник. От этой мысли Стенли снова становится мучительно стыдно, и он думает: «Ну и что, что ты такой страшный, всё равно ты мой единственный друг», и жалеет, что не может сказать этого, потому что ему почти нечем дышать.  
Он не забудет, как руки отпустили его горло и аккуратно прикоснулись к лицу, как бы задумчиво поглаживая его, а потом Пленник резво отпрянул и выскочил в открытую дверь, а Холден на ватных ногах поплелся за ним, говоря, что идти тут некуда, и лучше вернуться в темницу, потому что, если Пленник подойдет ко второй двери, его увидят. И тогда их накажут обоих, ага, точно накажут.  
И к его удивлению Пленник возвращается, ложится на пол, сворачивается калачиком и словно умирает, а Стенли, набравшись храбрости, присаживается к нему.  
Убирался в тот день он осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Пленника.  
Но самыми странными воспоминаниями наполнены последние полторы недели.  
Теперь Стенли говорит с Пленником, устроившись рядом с ним на полу. Он даже попробовал покормить упрямца, но тот отмахивался от еды, а сил у него было о-го-го.  
Именно на третий день, почему-то это запомнилось Холдену, он решил, что его друг вовсе не уродлив. Он был пугающим, но вместе с тем и красивым. Как так могло быть, Стенли не понимал, да только он вообще больше чувствовал, чем понимал.  
Никогда прежде не доводилось Холдену видеть такое создание. Ходить Пленник мог и на всех четырех конечностях, но на двух ногах держался прямо, как человек. Ростом где-то семь футов и два дюйма, черного цвета, весь покрытый какой-то смазкой, с длинным черным хвостом. И у него не было глаз, Стенли не сразу это понял, потому что голову за ним заключенный поворачивал.   
Что же в этом абсолютно чуждом существе могло казаться Стенли красивым? Холден и сам не знал, но как завороженный глядел на сильное, стройное, где-то даже изящное существо.  
Стенли никогда не забудет, как кровь приливает внизу живота. Он знает, что это такое, не настолько тупой, и ему стыдно, потому что чувствовать такое к Пленнику, наверное, неправильно, только он не может объяснить почему.  
– Ой, нужда зовет, – объявляет тогда Стенли и вылетает за дверь.  
Холден помнит, как следующие два дня он борется с собой – он не может не приходить к своему другу и приходит, но ему трудно, потому что периодически тело перестает его слушаться. Наконец, однажды он подвигается к Пленнику и прижимается к нему, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы потереться тем самым местом, но забывает обо всем, когда когтистая лапа обнимает его и подтягивает ближе. Они сидят так некоторое время.  
Следующее, что помнит Стенли, это как солдаты говорят о том, что транспорт за Пленником прибудет через три дня. Холден в ужасе, транспорт всегда прибывает за самыми опасными преступниками, теми, кто приговорен к смерти.  
В тот день в камере Пленника Стенли заплакал, а пальцы с когтями аккуратно прикоснулись к слезинке на щеке, и Холден не выдержал, он кричал на Пленника, кричал о том, что того увезут и сделают с ним что-то плохое, а его, Стенли, жизнь снова станет пустой.  
Когда рука обхватила его шею, он решил, что так даже лучше, а потом услышал свой голос. Вернее, голос шел из его рта, но говорил не он.   
«Помоги.Мне.Сбежать.»  
Стенли начал плакать ещё сильнее, потому что он помог бы, бог видит, помог, да только они на военной базе и их всего двое. Но уговоры бесполезны, потому что откуда-то он знает, что Пленник не боится смерти, он и есть смерть, и если его выпустить…  
«Три дня?»  
Стенли кивнул.  
«Нужно мясо. Нужно…много сладкого. Много» – его рот произносил слова, слова, которые холодные пальцы нашаривали в его голове. Сам Пленник говорить не мог, у него не было голоса.  
Стенли помнит, как рад был, что Пленник наконец-то поест. Это давалось тому с трудом – Холден завороженно наблюдал, как вторая внутренняя челюсть выстреливает из пасти и откусывает мясо, сладкую газировку его друг пил ещё более неумело.  
Стенли потянулся к Пленнику, но тот толкнул его и ухватил за горло.  
«В тебе… нет вины…Уйди…»  
– Но я…  
«Уйди… Не приходи…Позову…».  
Стенли помнит, как послушно ушел, потому что он боялся. Не Пленника, нет, а того, что происходило и произойдет.

Следующие два дня Холден не приближался к темнице, только проходил в отсек и ждал в коридоре, чтобы все решили, что всё нормально. Подумать только, он ведь – идиот, и вдруг такой хитрец, а может это не он – идиот, а они?  
Стенли помнит, как в тот самый день он вскакивает, потому что в голове у него голос, уже не его голос, а совсем другой, шелестит «Иди ко мне. И приведи солдата».   
Он не забудет, как позвал с собой Тоддза. Он видел, как Тоддз делал нехорошее с мальчишкой, которого временно держали в одной из камер, делал тому больно. Тоддз любил делать больно, и Стенли решил позвать его, потому что откуда-то знал, что живым приведенный солдат из заброшенного отсека тюрьмы не выйдет.  
Холден помнит страх, который он ощутил, заглянув в камеру и встретившись с взглядом светло-голубых глаз. Очевидно, на его лице отразилось изумление, потому что Тоддз оттолкнул его, чтобы посмотреть самому.  
– Какого…  
Человек в камере, а теперь это был человек, осторожно поднялся на ноги, и у Стенли перехватило дыхание, он в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее этого высокого сильного мужчины с черными чуть вьющимися волосами, отросшими до плеч, но в незнакомце чувствовалась опасность, что-то хищное, особенно в том, как он двигался.  
И Стенли помнит, как подумал в тот момент, что понимает, в чем дело. Его друга просто заколдовали, а сейчас чары спали, и Пленник превратился в прекрасного принца прямо как в старых земных сказках.  
– Прошу, выпустите меня, – низкий приятный голос и слова шли легко, да только не совсем, Стенли это заметил, не совсем, а Тоддз, он не понимал, что происходит, впал в ступор, но Холден не мог не заметить, как глазки солдата пожирали обнаженного мужчину в камере.  
– Они что же к монстру этого парня подсадили? – наконец произнес Тоддз.  
И Холден кивнул, да простит его бог.  
– Парень, а тварь где? – спросил солдат незнакомца.  
Человек в камере чуть отступил. Отступил, как заметил Стенли, осторожно, неуверенно, и за его спиной показалось какое-то месиво. Это месиво вовсе не походило на друга Стенли, скорее уж на кокон, из которого что-то выбралось.  
– Мертв, – ответил мужчина.  
Одного взгляда на незнакомца было достаточно, чтобы понять, как он слаб – еле стоит на ногах и весь продрог.  
– Выпустите, я сделаю всё, пожалуйста…   
Стенли помнит, как увидел это "всё" на похотливой роже Тоддза, когда тот отпирал дверь в камеру.  
Солдат подошел к мужчине без страха, хотя ростом они были равны, а в плечах заключенный был даже пошире. С отвращение Холден смотрел, как рука Тоддза легла на щеку мужчины.  
– Разумеется, выпущу, тут наверняка какая-то ошибка, – и ведь Тоддз и правда так считал. Он в замешательстве и не понимает, как сюда попал этот человек. Но было и ещё кое-что, Холдену солдат показался тогда каким-то…зачарованным. – Ты же будешь мне благодарен, друг?  
Руки заключенного поднялись к лицу солдата, медленно провели по нему, словно размышляя, и Холден сразу же узнал этот жест. Пленник так же прикасался к нему, когда они в первый раз встретились лицом к лицу.  
Звук, который раздался мгновением позже, Стенли предпочел бы забыть. Сухой щелчок. А потом тело Тоддза мешком повалилось к босым ногам мужчины, ногам с черными когтями.  
– Не кричи, – предупредил его Пленник. – Сними с него…одежду.  
Стенли подчинился.  
Ему пришлось помочь Пленнику одеться, тот вроде и понимал, что к чему, но сам он действовал слишком неумело.  
– Идем.  
– Нет, – выдавил Стенли, и Пленник подошел к нему вплотную. Холден считал себя парнем не маленьким, в нем были добрые шесть футов, но темноволосый мужчина возвышался над ним дюйма на два, и от него так и веяло силой, особенно теперь – в военной форме.  
– Почему?  
Стенли помнит, как попробовал объяснить. Он говорил о том, что убивать нехорошо, даже Тоддза, и он ведь не такой глупый, он понимает, что Пленник будет убивать, за это его и заперли, ведь так, и конечно он спросил, будет ли Пленник убивать.  
Тот ответил ему, не говоря ни слова, звонкое «да» просто повисло в воздухе.  
И Холден кричал в ответ, что лучше бы Пленника забрали те, кто летит за ним, и к его удивлению заключенный произнес:  
– Если заберут, погибнет больше.  
– Как, – не понял Стенли.  
Пленник схватил его и притянул к себе, их лбы соприкоснулись, и Холден увидел.  
Он многое увидел. Потом он мало что мог вспомнить, но…   
Он видел лаборатории и стерильную чистоту, видел ужас на лицах людей… эти люди привязаны, а перед каждым из них стоит огромное кожистое яйцо, и что-то есть там внутри… видел здания и улицы, усеянные трупами.  
Стенли видел не только людей, помоги ему господь, были и другие. Но всех их объединяло одно, они считали себя лучше всех, и они всегда хотели больше – больше власти, больше силы, больше знания, но получали то, что заслужили – кару.  
«Их нельзя контролировать, их нужно просто оставить в покое» – слышит он у себя в голове голос женщины и даже видит её – высокую, немного печальную, и ногти у нее на руках черные и острые.  
Не говоря ни слова, Стенли взял Пленника за руку и потянул за собой. Дальше он словно смотрел на всё со стороны.

Холден помнит, как легко им удалось выйти из двери, Пленник пониже надвинул кепку Тоддза, а проходя, даже хлопнул вахтенного солдата по руке именно так, как было принято на базе. Камера-пшикалка заключенному тоже ничего не сделала.  
Стенли помнит, как они шли по коридорам базы, а потом завыла тревога, все вокруг побежали куда-то… и они тоже побежали.  
Какой-то солдат, не местный, видимо из прибывшего транспорта, выскочил перед ними. Стенли понял, что тот увидел руки Пленника, его когти. Десантник что-то выкрикнул, но они даже не притормозили. Холден зажмурился, ожидая столкновения, но краем глаза заметил, как человек отлетел к стене в фонтане крови – на ходу Пленник пробил ему грудную клетку.  
Вообще Стенли не помнил, чтобы он вел своего друга. С какого-то момента тот сам выбирал их маршрут, а Холден покорно следовал. По-другому просто не мог, холодная рука сжимала его руку железной хваткой.  
Холден помнит, как изумился, когда они оказались в ангаре, и Пленник потащил его к самому маленькому из дальноходных кораблей, на таких летали контрабандисты, торговцы и наемники. Самое странное, что его другу удалось запустить двигатель, поднять корабль и медленно подвести его к выходу.  
По опущенному трапу Холден выскочил, чтобы открыть ворота, и он помнит, как подумал, что Пленник оставит его тут, и его точно посадят, он не был настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать, что сделал. Но его подождали. Стенли зажмурился, когда корабль набирал высоту, но очень скоро успокоился, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как его друг изучает карту автопилота.   
– За нами никто не гонится! – Стенли был счастлив.  
– Но будут.  
– Кто заколдовал тебя? Эти люди в белых халатах? – улыбаясь, спросил Стенли и сразу же почувствовал уже привычные холодные пальцы в голове. – И откуда ты умеешь летать на этой штуке, ты пилот?  
– Управлять умел мой… – Пленник запнулся. – Был человек, как ты, который стал частью меня. Он умел. Сейчас я похож на него. Изменил себя по его коду.  
– Это не твоё лицо?  
Пленник покачал головой.  
– Настоящий ты такой, какой был всё это время?  
– Да.  
Стенли помнит, как осознал, что не знает, что теперь с ним будет. И он спросил Пленника, убьет ли тот его, но его друг отрицательно покачал головой и опять сказал какую-то глупость о том, что в Стенли «нет вины». Они летели в хорошее место, место, где люди в белых халатах их не найдут. Пленник не был уверен, сколько им лететь туда. Несколько часов. Пару дней.  
Холден не знал, что делать, поэтому он просто заговорил. Вот так вот, после всего случившегося он сел на пол и начал нести свою обычную чушь, но хоть Пленник и не был больше пленником, и даже выглядел как человек, как восхитительно и необыкновенно красивый человек, он не называл Стенли идиотом, не говорил ему заткнуться, он слушал.  
Холден даже не заметил, как его друг оказался рядом с ним, а следующее, что понял, это то, что сам он прижимается губами к коже мягкой как человеческая.  
Стенли помнит легкое замешательство Пленника, и ему самому так стыдно, потому что штаны снова тесны, а из камеры выскочить он не может. Так бы и провалился сквозь пол в открытый космос.  
Но чего он никогда не забудет так это того, что было потом.   
Он знал, что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной, и смутно знал, что и между мужчинами оно тоже происходит. Пленник, наверное, тоже что-то понимал, он же был умный. Они оба не вполне представляли себе, что делать, но это их не особенно волновало, потому что для них имели значение только прикосновения, ласки, обнаженная плоть и чужое горячее дыхание на коже.  
Посадки Стенли не помнит, он спал, а когда открыл глаза, увидел раскинувшееся над головой звездное небо. Пленник нежно прикоснулся к его лицу. Он сказал Стенли, что это хорошее место, что тут его не найдут, что о нем позаботится Хороший Человек, и Стенли должен дожидаться его здесь.  
Холден помнит, как он кричал, что не хочет быть здесь без Пленника, как просил того остаться, но его друг отвечал, что не может, и Стенли впервые по-настоящему жалел, что ему не хватает мозгов, а то он бы наверняка сумел его уговорить. Но Пленник не мог остаться, потому что его будут искать плохие люди в белых халатах, и не только его. Они хотели добраться до таких как Пленник, и тогда он и ему подобные истребили бы людей, и плохих, и хороших, потому что такова их природа. Он должен уйти, и нет, Холден не может пойти с ним, это невозможно.  
И вот Пленник ушел, а Стенли плакал и кричал ему вслед, что он попросит боженьку, чтобы они ещё встретились, но тут в голове его четко раздалось «Не проси, ради твоего блага. В тебе нет вины, не хочу уничтожить тебя».  
Так Пленник исчез из жизни Холдена.

И вот Стенли сидит на камне посреди пустыни, и всё что у него осталось, это воспоминания.  
– Не помешаю? – слышит он голос у себя за спиной, и оборачивается. За ним стоит человек в длинном плаще пилигрима и солнечных очках.   
– Ты – Хороший Человек? – доверчиво спрашивает Холден.  
Незнакомец удивленно смеётся.  
– Не знаю, мальчик, но ты определенно парень особенный, иначе мы бы с тобой тут не говорили.  
Стенли во все глаза смотрит на незнакомца.  
– Прости, прости, иногда у меня бывают странности, но поживешь с моё, и у тебя они будут, – Холден хочет возразить, потому что незнакомец молод, максимум лет на десять старше его самого, но тот продолжает. – В любом случае, меня очень настойчиво позвали сюда, так что…  
Стенли начинает плакать, и пытается объяснить, но что он может объяснить, только похоже этот странный человек его понимает, он похлопывает Холдена по плечу.  
– Бывает, парень, бывает. Ну, хватит рассиживаться, пойдем.  
Стенли встает.  
– Знаешь, – продолжает Хороший Человек. – Я с твоим другом во многом не согласен, но тебе действительно будет здесь лучше, чем в Новом Эдеме. Здесь настоящий фронтир – полно психов, идиотов, безумцев, жизнь трудная, и всем глубоко плевать на твой IQ. За тем холмом есть поселение, найдем тебе работу и…  
– Почему он сказал, что не хочет, чтобы мы снова встретились?  
Какое-то время Хороший Человек молчит.  
– Я расскажу тебе. Когда-нибудь. Если ты захочешь слушать. А пока давай накормим тебя в городе...  
– Я его никогда больше не увижу?  
– Никогда – очень громкое слово, мальчик, поверь мне. Знаешь, что я думаю? Вы не должны больше встретиться, потому что не таков порядок вещей, но порядок бесплоден без хаоса, а жизнь не знает преград, – Хороший Человек пожимает плечами. – Всё возможно. В этом мире и в иных мирах.  
Стенли понимает. Может быть, он не настолько глуп, может, это встреча с Пленником его так изменила. Его красивое светлое лицо расплывается в улыбке. Он смотрит на небо и тихо шепчет:  
– Я не сдамся, мистер Пленник, я не сдамся.

 

Конец.

 

Написано в мае 2012


End file.
